Once upon a December
by Everhardt
Summary: Yang has a nightmare and Weiss tries to calm her.


**Once upon a December**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the song "Once upon a December".**

A soft rumble built up in Weiss' throat as a stirring ripped her from her sleep. Something was shifting in her bed and it was making her feel uneasy. Then the screaming started. Weiss' eyes shot open and she looked around. The screaming was coming from her girlfriend, Yang, who was currently clutching onto the bed and thrashing around violently.

Weiss quickly grabbed her golden-haired lover and shook her. The screaming died and, slowly, Yang opened her eyes, lilac orbs looking around in confusion.

"Wha-what? What's going on?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Weiss replied. "Why were you screaming?"

"Screaming? Me? Wha-?" Her eyes widened as it came back to her. "Oh, right. I was having a nightmare...I don't really remember what it was about, though. I just remember that it was horrible. It was...horrible." Yang trembled slightly.

"Shh, hey now, it's okay," Weiss said as she gently wrapped her arms around Yang. "It was just a dream."

"I...I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't mention it." Weiss then backed away. "Think you'll be able to go back to sleep?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"Here, lie down." Yang complied and let Weiss lay her head on her lap. "Close your eyes." Yang did. Weiss looked down at her beloved. The usual strong and care-free woman looked so fragile. It kinda frightened Weiss. "I'll sing you something. It's a lullaby my mother taught me. Ready?"

Yang nodded.

Weiss cleared her throat and took a moment to remember the lyrics. Then she began.

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

(**)

The ballroom was full with dancing couples. Men in tuxedos dancing with women in beautiful dresses. Weiss just stared, mesmerized by the beauty of what was before her. That is, until two slender arms wrapped themselves around the little girl's small form. She looked up at a beautiful woman with pale skin, ebony hair and pale blue eyes. She smiled down at Weiss, and Weiss returned the smile.

"Do you like it here, Weiss?"

"Yes, mother. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad. I was afraid you might get bored. You're father's balls aren't known to be the most exciting event."

"Oh, I am hurt."

The two turned towards the voice to see a man approaching. His suit was just as white as his short hair and beard, his blue filled with joy as he came towards them.

"Oh, so you finally managed to join us after all," Weiss' mother stated jokingly.

Her father waved her off. "You know how these meetings go. Someone always insists on prolonging them by complaining about something or other."

"So, what was it this time."

His amused look vanished. "The White Fang. They've become a rather...popular topic lately."

Weiss' mother frowned. "Should we be worried?"

"Hardly," her father said with a smile. "They're annoying, yes, but I doubt they'll become an actual problem."

"Alright, then. Let's end this business talk. You still owe someone a dance."

"Of course." He then knelt down in front of Weiss. "Care to share this dance with me, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss beamed happily as she took his hand and he led her to the dance-floor. She then stepped on his feet and hugged him closely as he led.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

Her father was gone. Everyone was gone. And she was no longer a little girl. She was an adult. And she was alone. Alone in the pitch-black darkness. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself captivated by two stunning lilac eyes. Yang was currently wearing a beautiful yellow dress that matched Weiss' white one and was smiling at her. Weiss returned the smile, wrapped her arm around Yang's hip and grasped Yang's hand with her own. They continued to stare into each others eyes as they danced.

After a while, they stopped dancing and wrapped their arms around each other as their lips met for a deep, passionate kiss.

(**)

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember._

Weiss opened her eyes at the sound of a gentle snore. She smiled down at Yang, who had fallen back to sleep. She then shifted herself so that she was laying down with Yang in her arms.

_And a song someone sings,_

She gently pressed her lips against Yang's forehead and closed her eyes.

_Once upon a December._


End file.
